Tao Misadventures
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: Yep, seems that whenever the gateway to various worlds messes up, various misadventures ensue. Here's a series of 'journals' made by the duo as they find themselves in various weird, strange and often hilarious situations. Note: Will be continued on DA.


**Eh, sorry about the hiatus I've been on guys. I'm hoping to continue writing now and hopefully continue my stories, along with a major story I'm working on.**

**Anyway…**

**These will be various one-shots about misadventures of Yin and Yang. I won't exactly go into detail in the author notes, but a little advice; these will be some of the strangest chapters I've done so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any game series, nor any major company brands. I own only the characters and the series of one-shots.**

-0-

_Tao Misadventures_

_Chapter 1: Blending in with Furries_

_Yin's POV:_

"Oooo, my head…" I moaned, pulling myself up.

My head was pounding, and something felt way off about my body. Disorientation, along with nausea, wasn't helping all that much. I felt like vomiting, but I was able to hold it in. I opened my eyes, only to squeeze them shut from bright lighting. I tried to put a hand to my eyes to try and shield them, but they bumped into something right in front of them. I was confused and had my hand fell what it was. The object, however, turned out to be a snout, which was also my face.

_'Oh boy…don't tell me…'_ I thought to myself, hoping I wasn't what I think I was.

I was able to open my eyes more easily, the light not stinging them as much. What I saw was a furry, four steel-clawed hand.

My eyes shot open.

I pulled my arm away, which was the furred hand.

My eyes went wide open this time.

I looked down the arm, which had a blanket of fur trailing behind it, along with my other arm. There was a weight and I glanced behind, seeing a tail attached to me, looking like a cluster of clouds with a pair of rings surrounding them.

Panic started to come.

_'Aw crap, please don't tell me that I'm…'_ I didn't finish as I noticed a mirror to the side.

Staring right at me was something that I became for a theme at the studio. A Reshiram. More specifically, an anthro of one. I moved my arm and the reflection followed.

_'Yup, I'm an anthro reshiram again…but how?'_ I pondered, putting my panic aside for the time since it wouldn't have done me any good.

Before I could dwell on the thought any more, I heard a door open next to me. Standing at it was a late-teenaged male, who was holding bundle of what I think was cloth and felt.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that this booth was being used." the teen quickly said. "Sorry for disturbing you." he stepped out, closing the door.

I just stood in my spot, slightly surprised on the encounter. However, I was confused on why the person didn't react to my appearance. I was about to wonder on that until I realized something.

_'Wait a minute, where's Yang?'_

-0-

_Yang's POV:_

"Son of a…" I groaned, shifting myself as I lay on the ground.

Man, it felt like I was hit by a two lane-sized truck, then run over by it. The queasiness in my stomach isn't helping either, ruling out the pounding headache and the dizziness. I tried to keep the feeling building up in my throat down, but I failed on that part.

I ended up vomiting.

Yup, I unceremoniously emptied my stomach, bits of what I had for breakfast coming up for the ride.

"Ew, gross dude." I heard someone speak out.

I looked up and noticed someone standing over me. He was dressed in some kind of suit that was a brick red for a majority of the body, with the front a white color. The feet and hands were a dark brown color, with what looked like orange tails hanging from the back. In his arms was what looked like a fox head, with large brown eyes, brown nose and the inside of the pointed red ears were brown as well.

"Ugh, just queasy, that's all." I dismissively said, standing up and putting a hand to my head to try and ease the dizziness.

Instead of fingers, I felt claws touching my head.

My eyes widened a little and I shifted my hands in front of me. Instead of human hands, I saw a familiar set of midnight-black claws, four for each hand. My eyes widened further as I looked over my body, panic and rage building.

"Uh, you okay? You act like you've never dressed as an anthro zekrom before." the teen stated, puzzled on what I was doing.

I was about to turn around from checking a weight on my back – which turned out to be a turbine tail – and throttle the teen, but after hearing him say those last couple of words, I stopped.

_'Hang on, anthro zekrom?'_ I thought, the words being familiar.

I was able to remember after prodding around my head a bit, remembering that I was one for a theme back at the studio. And the… …pains…of that day.

"Hey, you alright? Do you think you can walk or something?" the teen called out.

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at the teen, who seemed to flinch when I made eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." I answered.

"Okay. By the way," the teen trailed off, putting the fox head on, in which I recognized as a Vulpix. "nice costume detail."

"Costume? What make you think that I'm in a costume?"

"Huh?" came the confused reply. "Yeah, I think you need to sit the FurCon out this year and lay off whatever it is you're smoking."

I felt a vein pop on my head after that line, the urge to throttle him rising. "Grr, why you li–wait, FurCon?" I questioned after, my anger set aside for the minute.

"You never heard of FurCon?" the teen looked at me, though I couldn't tell what his expression was. "Man, where have you been?"

"Oh well I'm sorry. You're not the one who just woke up, vomited, and has no clue on where you are." I responded in a smart-a** attitude, my left hand clenching up.

"Geez dude, calm down. Just saying." the vulpix-suited teen said, holding his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Anyway, since you're new to FurCon, might as well show you around." he offered, walking towards multiple sets of double doors.

I was thinking that I shouldn't follow the furry, since that I'm in unfamiliar territory, but it was only after looking around that I noticed that Yin wasn't around. Sighing in irritated defeat, I decided to follow him, not only hoping to adjust to the environment, but also try and find Yin.

-0-

_Yin's POV:_

Okay, so far, I've been getting reactions opposite than what I originally thought. Instead of questioning looks, I got praises on how 'realistic' my 'costume' is. Turns out that I – and probably Yang too – had somehow wound up at a convention of some sort. I figured that I should just try and play along, and pray that I don't end up blowing the guise that I'm a real anthro reshiram. And try to find Yang as well, before he does the same. As I was walking, I felt something grab hold of my tail, causing me to stop in my tracks and jolt a little.

"Mommy, this one is so soft." I heard a child call out.

I looked back and seen a child holding on to my tail. I can tell that he was young, probably around four or five years of age. I could tell that he liked the feel of the tail since he was snuggling it and gripping tightly. It was uncomfortable, but I had to try and hide it and try to get my sudden passenger off.

"Um, hey kid?" I started, twisting myself to look at the boy. "I'd appreciate it if you let go, since that this is a pretty brittle costume you're clinging to." I told him, lying about the costume part.

He looked up at me, eyes filled with curiosity as he was hugging the tail. I was forced to sit down, lest the discomfort gets to unbearable levels. Several people stared at me as I did, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that the child's mom came and got him.

"I'm so sorry if my son caused you any trouble. He was so excited about coming here that he ran off." she apologized.

"Nah, it's alright." I said, getting up from my spot. "I was sitting so that the tail of my costume doesn't end up breaking off." Even though it wouldn't, I still had to put up the guise that I'm in a costume. Though the discomfort I wanted to avoid as well.

"Right, well sorry to bother you." the lady said, walking away.

Mentally, I let out a breath of relief, glad to have avoided a potential blow to my cover. I continued walking, slightly admiring the costumes people came in, and to try and find Yang.

-0-

_Yang's POV:_

Color me interested in this whole thing. When you look in one direction, there's a small side-show going on, and on the other is a whole mob of different 'furs' as they're called. I lost sight of the person leading me, but I didn't care since that I had to try and find Yin.

"Heheh, check it out, another Poke-fag." I heard someone say.

I stopped dead in my tracks, the insult hitting home. I turned to face the source, which was some punk dressed as a wolf, along with another one as an anthro orca.

"Oooo, did we hurt the big bad dragon's feelings?" the orca taunted, bursting into laughter right after.

Rage building, I slowly made my way to them, the two throwing various insults at me. When I was a yard away, they both stopped and glared at me, no doubt with cocky as hell grins under their masks.

"Mind repeating that?" I growled, my hands clenching up.

"Well look at you, trying to look intimidating with your poke-fag costume." the wolf insulted.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Cry?" the orca one added.

My response was grabbing them both by the front portion of their collars and hoisting them up a couple of feet in the air. Instead of being their cocky selves, they struggled to release the grip I had on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have had something ringing in my ears." I held them close to my face, a death-glare on my face that would have made death shudder. "Mind. Repeating. That?" I growled as well, venom clear in my voice.

"H-holy f-f-f-f**k dude!" the wolf managed to say, no longer the tough guy.

"W-w-we're sorry, we're sorry! We won't bother you again!" the orca choked out.

"Good." I let them go, the both of them landing on their feet. They both scrambled to get away from me, obvious that they were scared s***less of me. I looked around and noticed that some people and furs were looking at me, some with wide eyes or dropped jaws.

"What? They were a**holes." I stated, continuing on walking through the crowd, which parted way for me.

-0-

I facepalmed.

I just witnessed Yang intimidate two furs into leaving him alone, but in a way that was certain to have blown his cover. I made my way through the lanes, hoping to catch up to him before he does anything else drastic. After going around a few dozen people, along with close calls of losing sight of him, I was able to catch up. I placed a hand on his shoulder, in which he whipped around with a scowl, but lightened up upon seeing me.

"Yin? Oh thank god!" he said, attempting to grab me in a bear hug. I was able to stop him from doing so.

"Uh, Yang? I don't think doing that here would be good." I quickly said, backing away from my counterpart.

"Oh, right…" he trailed off, backing away as well. "So, how about we leave and head home?"

"Right, that we…" I reached up for my blade, only to grab air. "…should?"

I looked back, noticing that my blade and scabbard were missing. I put an extremely bored look, followed with a very powerful facepalm right after. I trailed my hand down my snout, the skin from the smack a bright red, even slightly visible through the fur.

"I can't believe I didn't notice sooner…" I said in annoyance, looking past Yang's left shoulder. "…our blades are missing…"

"Ugh, perfect. Not only do we have to make sure that no one finds out we're the real deal, but now we have to find our blades…" Yang groaned in equal annoyance.

I walked a little past Yang, head in my hand, trying to figure out any possible locations for our blades. I turned my head, taking in the immediate environment. We were in another segment of the convention, though we're also close to a stage of sorts. There was a crowd building up in the audience seats, along with some people in business suits, along with a few in fur suits as well.

"Hmm, I think that we should check what's going on over there first." I suggested to Yang, pointing at the stage.

He looked over at the stage, only to put on a bored look after.

"Really Yin? You want us to possibly humiliate ourselves _and_ blow our cover at the same time?"

"No you idiot. We're going to spectate and try to find a clue on where our blades are." I told him. "Come on, the sooner we find our blades, the sooner we can go home."

I started walking towards the seats, pretty much blending in with the crowds of humans and furs. I soon found a spot, standing at the sidelines of the audience while Yang took a spot next to me. We both stood in our spots, watching as there was a speech given, along with some people showing off their fur suits. After an hour, I was about to leave to look somewhere else, but something caught my eye. One of the people participating placed something on the backdrop on the stage, but it was something that was definitely ours.

"Yang," I nudged my elbow into him, starting with a jolt. "I found our blades."

"Whazzut, huh?" he groggily said, looking to where I was pointing.

He was pretty much asleep, but his eyes shot wide open after seeing our blades.

"HEY! THO–MMPH!" he yelled out, but I slammed a hand on his mouth.

The audience closest to us turned their heads to us, some with arced eyebrows.

"Eh heh heh, sorry about that." I said with a nervous smile. "My friend can be an idiot at times."

"MMPH!" Yang yelled out in protest.

I then proceeded to lead him away, keeping my hand on his mouth lest he ended up yelling out again. When we were clear, I removed my hand, only to use it to smack him upside his head.

"Oww!" he complained, rubbing the spot.

"The hell were you thinking Yang! I know that we found our blades, but it doesn't mean you have to attract everyone's attention." I scolded him.

I put a hand on my snout and let out an irritated sigh. "Much as I hate to say, but we have to get on that stage. Worse still, we're going to have to blow our cover…"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Yang questioned.

"…We're going to be part of the show…"

"…Yin…you can't be serious…"

"Unfortunately, I am." I let out another sigh. "Well, if we're going to blow our cover, might as well do it like as though we're hosting a show."

I looked around the area of the stage, noticing a couple doors flanking the outer sides. I seen some furs going through them, meaning it led to the backstage. I started making my way to it, with Yang following not far behind. Navigating through the crowds, we made it to the doors, going through and seeing a small crowd of other furs and such. Once again, the both of us got compliments on our 'costumes'. We had to wait for at least half an hour, us getting more comments on our looks as time passed.

When we got the signal to proceed, the two of us, along with some others, walked onto the stage. There was applause, but I was focused on our blades, mounted on the wall behind us. I turned to face Yang, who was staring back in return. We both nodded to each other, signaling that we should start. He started up his turbine tail as mine started to glow.

"Hey, what the…?" I heard one of the people on the stage call out.

Right after, I shot off in a fireball, surprising everyone as I landed on the railing at the rear of the seats.

"Hello everyone. Allow me to introduce myself." I started, the showman side of me coming out. "I am Yin Sword, and my partner, the anthro Zekrom, is Yang Sword. Now before you question our names, yes, they should be swapped but we stick with them because of personal preference."

Everyone looked at the stage right as Yang shot off it, landing right next to me. I looked down at the crowd and noticed that some of the peoples hair was sticking straight up. I slightly chuckled at the sight, but then looked at the blades. I also noticed that there were security officers on the stage as well, with some coming through the audience.

"Okay, now who wants to see what else we can do, other than fire and electricity?" I called out again, revving the tail up for another jump.

Before the people could answer, I jumped off the rail, shooting off towards the stage, Yang following as well. We both landed on the stage, in which the officers all aimed their guns at us. I turned my head towards Yang, who was no doubt going to go nuts on the officers.

"Yang, whatever it is you're thinking, don't." I growled to him.

He looked at me with a glare, then eased up from his stance. I then turned my head to the group of officers, who were slightly shuffling in their spots.

"Now officers. It may seem like we're the bad guys, but we're just being showmen." I casually explained, slowly walking forward and trying not to look intimidating.

"How can we know for sure?" one of the officers questioned.

"Trust me, we wouldn't harm others without cause." I explained. "Now…it may sound like that we'll become more dangerous, but those swords on the wall behind you…" I trailed off, pointed to the blades behind the officers. "Can you give them to us? They're both ours, and we misplaced them when we got here."

Nothing happened for a few minutes, the tension in the air almost thick enough to cut through. Eventually, one of the officers started walking towards our blades, slowly lifting them off the hooks holding them. He then walked back to us, slowing as he neared. He held them out as far as he could, in which I grabbed both of them calmly, tossing Yang his blade. We both put them over our backs, Yang having a bit of difficulty due to the wings but he was able to get it on. After making sure he had it on, we looked at each other, then the officers.

"Now, before we leave, you don't mind if we perform one last act?" I asked innocently, folding my arms behind my head.

-0-

"Yin… …can't we just go now?" I questioned after he asked the officers before the two of us.

"Yang, don't be such a spoilsport. Can't we just have one more act before we leave?" Yin asked, looking back at me with a slightly disappointed look.

"Much as I would, but the people here are on edge enough as is. Let's leave before we have everyone s***ing bricks when we just simply breathe."

Yin let out a small sigh, obviously disappointed but he had to have looked at the situation.

"Right…" he looked back to the officers, grabbing his blade as well, the officers tensing up. "I know what you all are probably thinking, but don't strain yourselves. The blades are our way of leaving, so let us bring them out and put a respectable distance, alright?"

I took several steps back, drawing my blade after with Yin doing the same. I glanced to the crowd, noticing that they were tense as well, among others as I looked back to Yin. He turned to face me, nodding a bit as he held his blade straight up while I held mine pointing down. The tips of our blades glowed as we started drawing our halves of the gateway, hearing some of the crowd reacting to it.

After half a minute, we finished our halves of the gateway, the both of them moving together and forming the full circle. The both of us sheathed our blades, looking at the ring of light as the pattern in it started to form. I looked through it and saw Yin grinning a bit, grabbing the edge of the gateway. Letting out a small sigh for his showmanship wanting to come out, I simple complied and turned the forming gateway as well, letting it face the crowd as the symbol was almost fully formed.

"Well, this is our ticket home people." I heard Yin call out as I mentally facepalmed. "The symbol you see is what we represent. Black and white. Good and evil and all that…"

I simply tuned him out, looking at the gate as it was fully formed, opening up. Yin cut off mid-speech as I walked through, grabbing hold of him and pulling him with me. I ignored his complaints as I held him, letting go after we were fully through – and back to normal – and the gateway closed, giving him a slight smack up-side the head.

"Yin, I may not exactly think before I act, but you pretty much did that, going motor-mouth to the whole crowd…" I stated, folding my arms with a blank expression.

"Oh…eh heh heh heh…sorry about that…" Yin said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, it's nice to be home then." he said after, walking past me and down the halls, with me following.

If there's one thing that's for certain, is that this is going into a journal once we rest for a bit.

-0-

**Bah! I'm sorry that this took so long to come out, but I pretty much went on break from writing for a bit. I apologize if the ending isn't good enough but hey, I'm trying to get back into writing.**

**Anyway, second chapter's already planned thanks to a poll but I'll put another one up for the third chapter. Kudos if you manage to find the obscure Sonic the Hedgehog reference. =P**

**Leave a review and remember; if you flame, I get roasted marshmallows! :D**


End file.
